


Christmas gift for Owl

by TheDove



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDove/pseuds/TheDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant spends the night at the Strange's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas gift for Owl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Owl_by_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_by_Night/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift for the ridiculously talented Owl-by-night, who is such an inspiration and amazing writer. I just wanted to (try and) give back as a way to thank you for your wonderful work <3
> 
> (Erm this is also my first fic ever so constructive criticism is welcome <3)

The last few lingering guests have left the magician's house in Soho Square, all except one that is.  
But the servants, now busy clearing out the table, are well used to major Grant slowly making his way up the stairs at the end of such soirées and then descending them in the same manner early the next morning. 

As soon as Grant enters the bedroom he sees them both standing near the fireplace, still dressed. Arabella smiles at him. He loves it when she smiles at him and thinks that he has never known a more beautiful woman.  
Merlin, of course, is beaming.  
They greet him, each in their own personal way, (Merlin with a vigorous handshake, Arabella with a kiss on the cheek) without feeling the need to fill the room's peaceful silence with unnecessary small talk. God knows the three of them have had enough frivolous chat for the evening.  
Jonathan already has a mischievous sparkle in his eyes and a grin broadens across his face.  
They begin to undress each other.  
At first Grant thought it would be rather awkward but now he finds it is a great way to appreciate one another's hands on one's body and thus ease any tensions left from the day.  
He appreciates both the familiar way is former comrade quickly slips the sleeves off for him and also the new and careful movements Arabella uses to help him out of his breeches.  
He himself feels a little clumsy while handling the buttons and ribbons of her dress but she doesn't seem to mind and he can't let Merlin have all the fun now can he?  
As they climb onto the bed he starts losing himself in the act and doesn't think anymore he just feels.  
He can almost forget the restlessness that never seems to leave him while he's in London as an immeasurable pleasure overwhelms his senses. Still it isn't so overpowering as to prevent an alert soldier's mind from focusing on the sources of said pleasure.  
He can now recognize that Arabella's skin is silky and smooth as are her fingers and her kisses. He has never enjoyed such softness in a woman before. Not that she's not enthusiastic it's just that her gentle way of touching him is nothing like the rough caresses he is used to. Her kisses also are sweet and different from those of Merlin which are hungry and passionate albeit no less enjoyable.  
He knows the magician was not lying when he told him just how much he loved his wife. He sees it when they kiss, how their movements are harmonious even in the rush of climax, he sees their bodies responding to each other's touch in such a way that he can only call love. He can't help but wonder what Arabella sees when he and her husband, well ...  
Still, instead of feeling left out, he is incredibly happy to be a part of- whatever their 'arrangement' is. He is in love with Merlin after all, even though lately he has come to crave both their touches in the way he craved release from the distress caused by the war in his own tent. Though this is a different kind of release, not as desperate as the love made in wartime, he's glad he can still call Merlin his lover, even if it looks like he has to share him with his wife now.  
Suddenly he feels Merlin's hands grasp him and his breathing starts getting faster and faster ...

Arabella loves to feel the differences between the two men (her men, she likes to think of them as such) Jonathan is gentle with her but still very energetic and knows her body much better than Grant. She recognizes his mouth on hers, and on her neck, and on her breasts and lower still...  
Major Grant has obviously not been with many women and at first isn't quite sure just how or where he should touch her and when, so, when she can find them unoccupied, she guides his hands all over her body and lets him discover just how pleasurable being with a woman can be. When she kisses him her kisses are long and sweet, not unlike those she gives to her husband because she understands that deep down this man just wants to be loved.  
She also enjoys the major's callous hands on her skin, they are rougher than her husband's, whose own hands were much softer before he left for the Peninsula, and similarly the way his muscles feel while they flex, over her and under her. 

Jonathan is positively ecstatic every time. The two people he loves most in the world, both in bed with him at the same time and doing the most satisfying things together! He can barely contain himself. He doesn't like to admit it but he missed Grant a great deal, even after being reunited with Arabella. He missed everything about Grant, not just his touch and kisses, he missed his voice, he missed his eyes ... Grant knows a side of him that his wife must never know, the side of him that fought in the war. He saw men die, some because of him even, and things far worse than that. He feels that sometimes Grant is the only one who understands- when thoughts like this strike him he thinks of his major and it helps him just as much as thinking of Bell in the Peninsula did. Although it also makes him want to touch, to grasp, to kiss ... 

In the morning they wake together, still holding each other, fingers intertwined and heads resting on chests or shoulders. It is the happiest of moments for all three of them.


End file.
